Twilight: The Naruto Version
by Scrap Cookies
Summary: Twilight was to be re-filmed and the new cast involves many of the Naruto celebrities. Hidan is casted as Bella and Gaara is casted ad Edward Cullen.  Thanks to AcidicPancakes. Updates of this story will be posted here and on our collab acc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Haven't started writing this yet but here's my cast list. Will update you tomorrow with conversations between the actors as they receive the cast list in the mail. This is meant to be a parody, and nothing serious, so please please PLEASE do not go all "omfg gay faggot" on me. :'( **

**BTW: I love Hidan. He is so kick-arse. Fortunately he doesn't have a last name otherwise I would most probably become one of those pathetic fan girls that write "Mrs. Hidan (last name)" on all of my textbooks. Omg I am so pathetic. Okaythankyoubye**

Cast for Twilight – The Naruto Version

Hidan as Bella Swan

Sabaku no Gaara as Edward Cullen

Kiba as Jacob Black

Kakashi Hatake as Charlie Swan

Ino Yamanaka as Esme Cullen

Naruto Uzumaki as Carlisle Cullen

Deidara as Jasper Whitlock

Sakura Haruno as Alice Cullen

Itachi Uchiha as Emmett Cullen

Sasuke Uchiha as Rosalie Hale

Tobi as James

Kisame as Laurent

Kushina Uzumaki as Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry everybody for the late post. I have been trying to contact AcidicPancakes who is also a writer on this website to do collaboration with me. AcidicPancakes has gladly accepted my request and we will now share this story and collaborate to write this story. Due to this operation, stories may be posted half a day later than promised. We apologise for the inconveniences caused and hope that this story will remain updated with the support of our readers. Updates of this story will be posted on our collaboration account AcidicCookie and ScrapPancakes. More collaborations will also be posted there in the near future. **

**Cast Announcement Day**

_The room is filled with people. Everyone chattered and laughed. As __**three judges**__ strode in, the room fell silent. The __**director**__ of the movie comes in._

**Director:** Thank you all for coming. You have been called back today because all of you have been casted for the new Twilight movie.

**Hidan:** _(Jumping with excitement)_ Did I get the part of Emmett sexy Cullen?

**Judge2:** We have the cast list here. _(He waves a piece of paper)_ You will all find your names and take your scripts back home. Unfortunately, due to time constraints, we have to film tomorrow. With your script, you will find directions to where we will meet and when.

**Hidan:** _(leaves the room with a script)_ I'm too fucking sexy for this. I'm afraid that I must celebrate over the fact that I was casted as Emmett. Goodbye motherfuckers.

_**Everyone**__ stood silently, exchanging glances. _

**Director:** Should we tell him that he got the part of Bella?

_Ignoring his question, everyone scurried to the cast list to find their names. _

**Kakashi**_**:**__ (To the __**director**__)_ Excuse me, but why was I casted for Charlie Swan? I thought I auditioned for Eric Yorkie.

**Director:** You have white hair! That makes you perfectly suitable for the part of an old man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do.

**Kakashi:** _(To himself)_…I'm 29….

_The __**Uchiha brothers**__ approach the cast list to find their names adjacent to each other._

**Sasuke:** Rosalie? What's this? I'm not a girl!

**Itachi:** Emmett. Hn.

**Sasuke:** INCEST? I REFUSE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

**Itachi:** _(ignoring his brother's childish screams)_ If I got Emmett, what did Hidan get?

**Sasuke + Itachi:** _(to each other)_ Bella.

_(__**Sakura**__ approaches __**Gaara**__, who sits in the corner of the room. He is crying)_

**Sakura**: Gaara, why are you crying?

_(__**Gaara**__ looks up briefly, and goes back to crying)_

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan. (He holds up a copy of the cast list)

**Sakura:** Edward Cullen?

_(__**Gaara**__ cries some more as __**Deidara**__ comes towards the trio)_

**Deidara:** _(smiling slyly) _You know, it's a pretty good part…

_(__**Gaara **__stops sobbing)_

**Deidara**: For a gay guy! (He walks off, laughing at his own joke)

_(__**Gaara **__cries again)_

**Tamari**: So I got the part of Jessica Stanley. Hey hey, not bad. Yo, Hinata, who'd you get?

**Hinata:** Well, I hoped to get the part of Bella, but that was given to Hidan….I got the part of Angela.

**Tamari:** Hidan got Bella?

**Hinata:** _(feeling a little awkward)_ Well, yes.

_(They both cast uneasy glances at each other)_

_(Angry Sasuke stomps his way to the judges.)_

**Sasuke:** You three have got to be out of your mind. I AM NOT GAY! I will NOT be the romantic interest of my brother. That is disgusting, gay and definitely incest!

**Judge 2:** Oh, Sasuke, we did check your profile to make sure you were gay.

**Sasuke:** My profile clearly does not state that I am GAY!

**Judge 3:** Apart from that we also looked at clips of your acting.

**Judge 1:** You were kissing Naruto Uzumaki passionately.

_(Sasuke stands completely baffled and stunned. He remains frozen in position as flashbacks of kissing Naruto fill his mind.)_

**Director:** Okay that is all, everybody! Get plenty of rest! Tomorrow will be a heck of a day! 


End file.
